ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 60
This is Chapter 60 of the Ouran High School Host Club manga series. Chapter Summary While asleep, Tamaki relives a conversation he had with his mother when he was little. He asks her if his grandmother doesn't visit because she hates him. Anne-Sophie says that the one his grandma hates is ''her ''because she fell in love with Yuzuru. She promises Tamaki that no one could hate him and that his grandma will visit someday. Tamaki remembers how sad his mother looked and concludes that when two people fall in love, someone will be sad; when people fall in love, their families break. Tamaki wakes up to Antoinette jumping on him. He cheerfully tells her to calm down because now that it's the first day of winter break, they'll have plenty of time to play. He tells her about the freshmen's ski trip and hopes that Hikaru and Kaoru take good care of Haruhi. He remembers Hikaru telling him he likes Haruhi and that he doesn't want him to come on the trip. Tamaki tells Antoinette that Hikaru looked very sad and that he's an idiot for not realizing Hikaru's feelings sooner. He hugs Antoinette, worrying about Hikaru and Haruhi. Haruhi silently tells her mom that she's decided to experience as much as she can and that she's skiing at the Kurakano family's private lodge, but it's nothing like she expected and she already wants to go home. Haruhi watches, unamused, as the workers pass out warm drinks, escort kids to the rift, and help build snowmen, wondering if skiing is supposed to be such a cushy sport. Waiting for Hikaru and Kaoru to show up and teach her to ski, Haruhi escapes three staff members and asks Soga where the twins are. He tells her they're at the hotel, which reminds him to ask her who she wants to share a room with. She answers that she doesn't care so long as she can sleep. Another staff member approaches Haruhi and asks her if she would like to ride on the Christmas-styled snow mobile. Haruhi runs again to look for the twins, but trips, causing half a dozen staff members to rush to her aid and call for the rescue squad. Haruhi tells them not to fuss and silently pleads for Hikaru and Kaoru to hurry up. Kaoru reminds Hikaru that Haruhi is waiting for them while he sulks by a pile of snow. Hikaru laments that it was mean to tell Tamaki not to come and that it'd be cruel of him to have fun with Haruhi by himself. He suddenly flips out, saying that the friendship of the Hosts is all ruined because of him. Kaoru watches, wondering if they're really twins. He pulls out his cell phone and tells Hikaru to simply call and apologize to Tamaki. Hikaru whines that he has no idea what to say. Kaoru suggests that they go find Haruhi then, but Hikaru says he can't do that, either. Kaoru apologizes in advance, then yanks Hikaru up and tosses him into the snow. Kaoru yells at him to stop making a big deal out of everything because his moping will solve nothing. He tells Hikaru that he's always been an impolite person, so there's no reason to be a coward now. Hikaru is stunned by Kaoru's meanness to him, but Kaoru says that at least he's awake now. Kaoru smiles and admits that he's actually touched by Hikaru's concern for Tamaki and for trying to help Tamaki realize his own feelings for Haruhi. Hikaru pales, realizing that even an idiot like Tamaki would've realized his feelings after such a confrontation. Kaoru realizes that his brother is an idiot and drags him by the collar to look for Haruhi. They find Haruhi laying motionless in the snow and panic. Haruhi opens her eyes and waves them over, explaining that she was just taking a nap because she got there too early and that her new enthusiasm takes a lot of energy. The boys laugh that she's just a lazy person and give her her first skiing lesson, which ends with her tripping down a hill. Honey, Mori and Kyoya are hanging out at Tamaki's house. Honey asks Tamaki why he won't let them go on the ski trip. Tamaki says that his dad assigned him a lot of books and that he wants to spend time with Antoinette. Honey nods and points out that he's holding his book upside down but Tamaki claims it's a new technique. Kyoya asks if something happened between Haruhi and him, but Tamaki denies it. Mori asks if it was Hikaru then, causing Tamaki to drop his book in surprise, confirming Takashi's suspicion. Kyoya further asks if Hikaru said something to him about Haruhi, and Tamaki cries a puddle on the floor, again confirming their suspicions. Tamaki is shocked that they already knew about Hikaru's crush, but Kyoya asserts that it was obvious. Honey asks Tamaki how he's feeling. Tamaki replies that he feels awful for not realizing Hikaru's feelings and suddenly complains that his heart aches. Kyoya thinks he's finally realizing his feelings but, instead, Tamaki wonders aloud if this is what a father feels giving away the bride, causing the boys to stare at him. Tamaki frets that there's no guarantee Haruhi likes Hikaru back, but that it's likely because Hikaru is cute. Honey suggests that that's not what a father feels, causing Tamaki to think he must be ill. The others watch sadly as he goes back to his books. Leaving Tamaki's house, Honey wonders aloud if maybe he misinterpreted Tamaki's feelings after all, and Kyouya wonders the same. Back in the hotel lounge, the twins shout about Haruhi sharing a room with Soga. Hikaru reminds her that she's still hiding her gender, but she says she'll simply take her bath in the room when Soga leaves for the bathhouse. The twins call her naïve, so Haruhi suggests that she share a room with Kaoru instead (since he's the calmer twin), and Soga agrees to room with Hikaru. Later, Haruhi lays on her bed and talks to Hikaru. She wonders why Kaoru was so adamant about sharing a room with Soga instead of her, and Hikaru angrily shouts, "I'm sorry you're stuck with me!" He draws a line down that middle of the room and tells her to stay out of "his side." Haruhi tells him to stop acting immature like Tamaki. She closes her eyes to rest her sore muscles while Hikaru watches her. Suddenly she springs up to call her dad and asks why Hikaru's on "her side" of the room. Hikaru retreats to his bed, embarrassed, and returns to wondering if Tamaki has realized his own feelings, deciding that he must have by now. Haruhi tells Hikaru that if something is worrying him, she will do her best to help. Without responding, he gets up and leaves for the bathhouse. Down the hall, he overhears Kaoru discussing "unconscious trauma" with Kyoya, Honey and Mori, who are telling him that Tamaki still hasn't realized his feelings. Kyoya says that because of the family Tamaki grew up in, he is very attached to his Host Club "family." As the "father" of the club, he won't risk splitting them up and as a result, will probably never be able to admit his true feelings for Haruhi. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters